Hero's of the Spiral: A new darkness arises
by MasonWade
Summary: It has been ten years sense the child of Prophecy Sebastian fulfilled his destiny and stopped Morganthe from destroying the Spiral. Now revered as a Hero Sebastian has settled in life in Ravenwood and has become a beloved teacher. But a new evil will soon threaten the Spiral. It will be up to Sebastian and the new chosen one to stop this evil and once again save the Spiral.
1. Prologue

Sebastian stood firm his feet placed firmly against the cracked cobble beneath his feet, blood dripped down his forehead slowly as it creased its way around his facial features. Dipping into the creases of his bright green emeralds eye's it dripped down his cheek and eventually to the ground where small puddle was forming at his feet. Harsh winds blew through his chestnut brown hair, its spiky normal features now charred and burned away. He could feel the chill of the cold air against his exposed muscular chest, the very air seemed to freeze the cuts and gashed that littered his body underneath black torn clothing. Turning his head sideways he looked at his left arm, blood was gushing from a large hole in his shoulder, his arm was near limp against his body. Raising his right hand he placed it against his shoulder, gripping it with his fingers he cringed as he concentrated his energy into his hand, their was a green hue under his hand and a loud hiss like water on a hot surface. Clenching his teeth the pain finally subsided as he slowly moved the fingers on his left hand, the numbness in his arm disappeared as he lowered his right hand and clenched his left in a fist, the icy glare of his emerald green eye's flashed back in front of him to the woman who stood in front of him. She stood tall at 6'5" her eye's were black as the night, the black dress she wore was tattered and scarred as her milky white skin shown from the battle inflicted wounds she had received. Her black hair stood on end as the massive amount of black magical energy surged through her body, her entire body was cloaked in what seemed to be black fire. Sebastian closed his eye's, concentrating his magic his body glowed bright white for just a second, however the white outline disappeared as he opened his eye's, he took his breath in ragged gasps as he fell from one knee. His energy was almost taxed and he knew it, he could not even hope to maintain his light energy. Drips of sweat rolled down his cheeks and off his chin as he heard the ugly cackle of the with in front of him, looking up she hovered above the ground as she held out her wand and pointed it towards him, she however did not attack but spoke in her cold unfeeling voice.

"Do you understand now boy? Have I finally shown you that the light can never overcome the darkness? Now that your down on one knee bowing before me, do you finally realize the depth of my hatred and the power it gives me? You and that weak old man have hounded my every step and to what end? To finally face me down and be crushed by my power?"

Sebastian couldn't move as he felt a seering pain shooting through his entire body, he opened his mouth to scream but blood replaced his words as he spat violently across the ground. Falling to his hands and knee's he felt his body being crushed into the ground, the weight was unbearable as his strength failed and he slammed the ground hard enough to crack the stone beneath his body. Sebastian weakly averted his eye's up as Morganthe the Umbra Queen stood above him looking at him with a darkened sneer on here face, her dark red lips creased.

"Oh how lies have fed your legend, imagine just for a second that every victory, every single triumph you ever accomplished was nothing more then a lie to keep you pressing forward. Those worlds you saved Ravenwood, Krokotopia, Marleybone, Grizzleheim, Mooshu, Wysteria, Dragonspyre, Zafaria, Avalon, Celstia, Khrysalis even that weak little world Azteca... oh wait I forgot you never did save Azteca did you? No, No I seem to remember a huge meteorite crashing into and destroying everything."

Morganthe raised her wand as Sebastian felt a tight grip form around his throat, he was lifted from the ground and found himself face to face with Morganthe. Bringing her head forward Sebastian could smell the stench upon her breath as she spoke:

"You saved all those worlds because you were allowed too boy. Do you truly believe that you did all of that because your the chosen child of light? Oh no your not chosen, your not a prophecy your just a little brat whom was humbled, whom I allowed to succeed so that I could make you suffer in the end. If you doubt me then just think about Azteca an how you failed to save its people. Its because I wanted to show you just how weak you were. You knew nothing of pain, and now you are filled with nothing but pain. I can see it in your eye's, its a disease that eats away at you, I can taste your sorrow and your fear and your sadness."

Morganthe flung her wand through the air, the sharped tip slashed Sebastian across the face as he was violently flung away out of the air. Smacking the ground his head smashed stone, sliding to a stop he tried to move his body but he couldn't even manage to move his fingers.

"But it wasn't Azteca that broke you was it Sebastian? No, no, it was a blow but not enough to break you. That's why I had to take the one person who meant the most you and rip their life from them. I watched as she fell into that hole of black fire, watched as you weakly crawled towards her too weak to to do anything else. You reached your hand out and grabbed her, but you couldn't stop her from falling. I felt you break, it was so... delicious, the hero, the child of prophecy, finally broken. You didn't make it this far because you are strong, you made it this far because I wanted to feel your pitiful sorrow before I ended your life."

Sebastian lay upon the ground, tears were streaming down his cheeks, Morganthes words cut him deep, until now he had tried so hard just to push his failure from his thoughts. Was she truly telling the truth? Was his entire life to this point, everything he accomplished nothing more then a lie just to see him suffer? Was his destiny always to die in this tower alone? Sebastian closed his eye's, he could see Rinny's beautiful sky blue eye's. Her hair shined a chestnut brown in the sunlight, her smile was intoxicating to him. He could see those same eye's afraid, hovering over a pit of black fire trying to pull herself up while he crawled. Memories were flashing through his head a mile a minute, memories of them talking an laughing, laying in an open green field watching the sun set, cuddled beside a roaring fire under a blanket on the coldest of nights. Then he again saw her over the pit, he had reached for her, he grabbed her, but he couldn't save her, he watched her fall into those flames, she was engulfed and just like that she was gone from his life. In that moment as Sebastian saw the flames take Rinny his eye's opened wide, inside his head something had snapped, in that instant his bright emerald eye's turned a sickening black as red swirled from the centers. Black flames suddenly shot from every orifice of his body as he screamed as loud as he could, there was an explosion of black energy as the shock wave blasted the entire tower at once, the roof caved in, old stone cracking and breaking away. Morganthe unsuspecting of the shock wave was smashed with it as she was bodily tossed crashing into the floor. Sebastian felt new strength flow through his body, he floated off the ground and slowly came to his feet. His blackened eye's were filled with immense hatred as they watched Morganthe climb back to her feet shocked from the amount of power he had used.

"What... what has happened?! Where did that power come from?!"

Morganthe hissed the words with anger, it was in that moment when she saw Sebastian eye's, when she saw the blacken red swirls there was a glint of fear in her eye's as she realized what had happened. He had somehow tapped into hatred and the energy he was exerting was shadow magic. As overcome by shock as she was she finally calmed herself and smiled.

"Well, well, it seems the child of light is no more. Your eye's tell me that much, it seems that you have finally fallen, thats good let your hatred overwhelm you and make you powerful! Thats the power you will use to help me finish destroying the spiral!"

Morganthe was beside herself, she had never imagined the child of light would fall, no doubt his hatred was blinding him. Instead of killing him she would just set him loose on the spiral instead. However those thoughts were soon dashed as Sebastian raised his hand, Morganthe felt and immense magical force crush her windpipe as she was wrenched from the ground where she stood. Against her will she was dragged across the ground and found herself face level with Sebastian, his eye's were terrifying even to her.

"You heartless bitch, are you stupid enough to believe that I would ever help you! To ever work beside you! To be your pathetic pawn! No!"

Sebastian raised his hand and slammed Morganthe into the ground. Morganthe felt the blow crush her body as cobble flew into the air before she was raised again and then slammed into the ground again. Morganthe fell blood gurgle up her throat and explode from her mouth.

"I hate you!"

Sebastian brought his other hand forward as he brought Morganthe to him, slamming his fist into her stomach more blood exploded from her mouth as he punched her three more times before releasing her. The final blow blasted her back as she was forced to the ground slamming into the nearby debris. Morganthe was shaky as she reached her long white fingers forward, she lifted herself from the ground and turned her black gaze to Sebastian. She watched as he opened his hands, a small wave of black magic shot from his open hands. This wasn't possible, his power was tremendous and yet he could still maintain his sanity, had this boy dabbled in black magic before? No it wasn't possible that he could control such dark magic so easily.

"Why do you hate what I have done boy!? Who was the one that brought you to Ravenwood and set you on this road to begin with? Who was the one watched you suffer while he sat back and did nothing!? Who was the one who spoon fed you all that crap about destiny and watched you do all the work and then patted himself on the back after a job well done!? Who was the one who knew your beloved Rin was in danger and chose to let me take her instead of trying to defend her..."

Sebastian's body tense up as his eye's widened to the point where they were black spiraling orbs he clenched his fist's as his body shook, maroon blood squished between his fingers as his fingers dug into his own hands. Sebastian then felt a rip go through his head, he fell to his knee's gritting his teeth in pain grabbing his head. Morganthe smiled through bloody teeth when she saw this, he was not in full control of his new found powers after all, it seemed... that he was hanging on by a thread to his sanity. All he needed was one little push then once he lost himself she could take control and send him on Ravenwood. What poetic justice, the child of light destroying all he helped saved and protected.

"He never told you did he? The old man just couldn't bring himself to tell you the truth could he? Knowing just how much it would hurt you, he kept it from you. Even though we walk different paths we are similar, I was not always how I am now, I too once felt like you do. Trying to grip onto the good in this world while the bad constantly destroyed everything around me. The old fool caused me so much pain, and eventually when my pain was great enough I used it and broke my chains. Let go of the good in you Sebastian, it will only cause you more pain. Become the darkness you know in your heart and take down all those who wronged you? Destroyed your life and left you to die many times and over! Join me and break your chains!"

Sebastian gripped his head tighter as her words seem to cause him more pain, he was so tired, so damn tired of the fighting and losing everything. Just so others could live a happy life with the ones they love while he stands by with nothing! He never wanted this life, never wanted to make his entire life about saving everyone else. An no matter how much good he did there was always more bad to follow. How could one person stand against such terrible evil and ever find anyway to live life?

"Don't ever let go Seb..."

Sebastian opened his eye's as he stood in a bright clearing made of golden light, he heard the voice but saw no one around him. He knew the voice, he had not heard it in so long, he had forgotten what an angel truly sounded like.

"Don't let go Seb, don't lose who you are because of me."

Sebastian looked around but he did not see Rinny anywhere it was just here voice and it seemed to echo all around him.

"How can I not lose myself Rin? How can I go on if your not with me? You were the only good thing I had in my life and I will never get that back."

Sebastian spoke as his voice cracked looking ahead of himself an image appeared, the image was of him looking at himself he saw the black spirals red eye's as a chill ran down his spine. Was that truly himself?

"This is not who you are Seb, that is not the boy I fell in love with or the man you have become. You have allowed the hatred seething within you to surface and it will destroy you. I know that your suffering so. If you allow this hatred to control who you are then you will become no better then Morganthe or even Malistaire whom would of destroyed the spiral to see his love returned to him. There is life Sebastian even now for you to live, it won't be easy but you are the chosen one, you are the child of light, and no matter what Morganthe says you are a Hero. You are the one I love, show Morganthe not the hate but your love, show her that no matter what happens that you will not succumb to evil for even if you kill her she will still win."

Sebastian felt an invisible light touch on his cheek, as for just the briefest of moments he saw Rin before his eye's.

"Remember Seb there will always be darkness, but there will also always be light, and even the darkest nights must turn to morning. Be the light and this time never let it go out."

Sebastian closed his eye's as he felt a gentle kiss on his lips and a soft whisper in his ear. Sebastian opened his eye's again as the tower slowly came back into view. Looking down his hands were glowing gold, the pain in his head was gone now, concentrating his energy Sebastian's body glowed out with a bright intensity as he could feel new power within him. Averting his eye's to Morganthe she had a rather sour scowl on her face now, unaware that the evil black spirals of red had returned to a vibrant emerald green. Looking at his hand again a vibrant gold orb appeared in his palm as he glared at Morganthe an spoke:

"You failed Morganthe... you failed. I refuse to let the darkness take me, or let my hatred control me. I am the light the spiral needs, and you are the darkness that is fading, nothing more then a shadow disappearing in the suns vibrant rays. I almost forgot who I was, but in that moment someone reminded me. This is where our story ends, and where the new one begins, light VS dark.. love vs hate."

Morganthe scowled angrily, how had he suddenly suppressed his own hatred and turned it into light!? It wasn't possible for someone to overcome such intense hatred!

"I won't die here boy! I refuse to let you win, I will never let you destroy what I have created! The Spiral will burn and everyone will burn with it! Now die!"

Morganthe put his wand hand back, combining it with her free hand she concentrated her energy into one big final blast of shadow energy. Bringing her hands forward a huge wave of black energy shot from his hands. Sebastian slowly raised his own hand, clasping it around the orb in his palm he concentrated his own energy and in one big blast a ray of furious light Sebastian brought his hands forward gold light erupted forth and smashed directly into the shadow energy. A huge shockwave hit the crumbling tower as the ground started to shake violently beneath their feet. Chunks began to loose from the floor and crumble below. As the shockwave hit the tower Morganthe gritted her teeth, his blast was exactly the same power of hers, it just wasn't possible for some boy to have as much power as her!

"You have no chance!"

Sebastian grunted as Morganthe intensified her stream of energy, his legs buckled slightly but he held his hands out and held as the black stream came closer to him.

"Your not the first to say that to me... and you won't be the last!"

Sebastian intensified his own energy as the light blasted the darkness back quickly. The light was nearly licking at Morganthes face now as she was showing real fear for the first time in her life. She could feel her magic slipping and she had nothing left now to push back. If she was going to win she would have to take her shadow form to intensify her own attack but it was dangerous, she could lose her own mind if she did. No! She couldn't let this brat win, at any cost she would win. Morganthe started to glow a deep hue of purple, as she concentrated her lower body slowly started to transform. Sebastian looked on as Morganthes body begin to shape shift, her entire lower body began to sprout legs, four on each side, her entire lower half became and abdomen as Morganthe took the form of a human spider. Two more arms sprouted on her upper body, reaching the new arms forward she cupped them together on the beam. With one huge boost the energy beam intensified and flashed across the room and nearly overcame Sebastians light, the black magic licked his arm as the skin turned dark black.

"You will not win boy!"

Morganthes voice was altered now and sounded like a demons as Sebastian held the beam of light but barely. Sebastian closed his eye's as he felt the strain on his arms, this was the final fight and he couldn't lose, he knew that, if he died then the Spiral world be destroyed. His entire destiny lead directly to this point. He would win even if he had to die, concentrating he started to draw energy directly from his life force. It was a last ditch effort in any wizards case, and would most certainly cause the user to perish, but Sebastian was ready to die now, he was ready.

"Rinny I am coming, you were right, I would rather die being who I am then win losing everything I was."

Sebastian slowly raised his hands higher and changed the positions of his fingers, putting the tips of his pointer and index finger together he folded his middle fingers down against each other connecting his hands fully at the thumb and pinky. Pointing his fingers forward under the weight of the attack Sebastian heard the cracks of his bones breaking. Cringing he forced his life energy, in one huge burst the beam of light exploded furiously as gold spirals circled the entire beam, the light broke through the shadow beam. Morganthe was shocked when the beam came straight for her, putting all the rest of her strength into her own attack she managed to stop the attack. The golden light seered and burned her body as she struggled to hold the attack. The tower around crumbled piece by piece and shook even more violently. Gritting her teeth Morganthe held the beam but only just, looking across she saw Sebastian glowing green, she finally understood where this last bit of power came from, he is draining his only life force, he intended to die to take her down. Morganthe strained under the weight as she attempted to push forward, if she couldn't beat him then she would knock him off the tower, pushed with all her might Sebastian slid back towards the broken chunk of wall behind him. Sebastian felt himself pushing backwards, opening his eye's he glared at Morganthe as he stopped her from moving him any further, his heels were just barely at the edge of the tower.

"Just die boy!"

"You might be stronger then me Morganthe... but its not just my life on the line... its everyone's and I won't... let... you... WIN!"

Sebastian pressed his hands forward as the blast intensified one last time, the light spiraled straight through the remainder of Morganthes beam of shadow the light impaled her body straight through. Sebastian took his hands as he pulled them apart, the beam of light suddenly exploded as Morganthe was caught in the explosion. The floor beneath them finally gave away completely as it crumbled from the blast, both Sebastian and Morganthe fell through the floor. Sebastian with his last bit of strength shielded his body as both him and Morganthe smacked the rubble below. The entire area suddenly became still as the last of the floor smacked to the ground below, the golden light around Sebastian slowly disappeared as he lay upon the ground. Across the way Morganthe lay still he shadow form gone, her eye's looked up at the darkened skys above where the floor once was, she was dead. Sebastian slowly moved himself, dragging himself across the floor he brought himself to a large chunk of rubble, placing his back against it he looked at the remains of the Shadow Queen, his breathing was slow and sparse now as he could feel what was left of his life slipping fast.

"It doesn't matter now... Morganthe... but you were wrong... I did know about the Headmaster... letting my Rin...be taken... and I forgave him... even... if my heart... couldn't. Rin... I know your watching... I don't know if we... will be able to be together wherever... I am going... but I hope... your... proud of... me."

Sebastian weakly reached into his torn shirt and removed a picture of himself and Rin together. Even after death she shielded him. Protected him. Gave him the chance to turn from hatred. At long last Sebastian could die and have no regrets. Sebastian's eye's slowly closed as he arm fell limp, the picture fell to the ground.

"Good...bye..."

 _An so it was, the child of prophecy fulfilled his destiny and slain the evil Shadow Queen stopping her terror once and for all. The battle that shook the very earth ended with the Shadow Queen dead, and the child of light mortally wounded and dieing. The spiral once again knew what peace felt like, an so as it was told so has it happened. Sebastian who so valiantly sacrificed everything for the people he loved was spared death for his victory. In the years to follow the Spiral rebuilt itself after the wrath of Morganthe, Sebastian returned to the Wizard City of Ravenwood and was hailed as a Hero. It has been ten years since the fall of Morganthe, Sebastian is in his late twenties and is now a beloved teacher back at Ravenwood Academy and spends his days training the new up and coming wizards. But as it always has Evil is once again growing out of sight within the Spiral. A time is coming when a new Hero shall arise to once again save the Spiral from destruction. An old Hero and one Anew shall become one, and the darkness shall once again clash with the light. This is the story of that heroic pair. Where one story ended, another began. An so as it always was, it shall always be._


	2. Chapter 1

"I just can't do it! Ugh! Why can't I get my wand to do anything!"

Sebastian looked up silently, his emerald eye's caught site of Mark Sampson one of their newest students. The young blonde haired boy was swishing his wand back and forth in fast motions trying to get it to work. Sebastian shook his head with a small smile as he looked back at the student in front of him a black haired girl name Rosey Chang. Placing his hand on top of hers he spoke:

"Miss Chang remember magical energy is not within the wand but is within your body itself. A Wizard or Witches wand is but an extension of that power deep down inside. To properly use your wand you must first learn to channel your energy inside and push it through your body, up your arm, and in your wand. Mr. Sampson if you would come here please I will demonstrate."

Mark looked up a little wide eyed having been called on specifically, he stop swishing his wand as he slowly made his way over the class looking on with interest.

"Mr. Sampson I notice your swishing your wand about, as I was telling young Miss Chang here a wand is but an extension of your magical energy. It is what we call a conduit which draws your magical energy in so that you may preform spells. If you please Mr. Sampson lend me your wand."

Mark handed his wand to Sebastian as he raised it in the air, with a gentle swish nothing happened at all.

"Simply swishing a wand will never cast a spell, one of the reasons Witches and Wizards a like use wands is because magical energy is very hard to control without some form of conduit to concentrate it into one significant point. If you would, please imagine that the insides of our bodies are made up of millions upon millions of tiny circuits, these circuits all have the capability to take magical energy and channel it on their own. However because there are so many of these circuits within our bodies, when we try to concentrate our power it is often distributed through many of these circuits at once. It is almost next to impossible for most any Witch or Wizard to use these circuits in such a capacity to cast effective spells. So what we end doing is we channel that energy through these circuits and we use a neutral conduit to contain the energy and concentrate it, thus our wands. Do you understand?"

Sebastian looked around at the class of young kids, they were all looking confused at that moment, with a smile he decided to try another tact at explaining:

"Ok imagine this wand in my hand as a candle, now what do we need to light a candle? Fire right? So we take fire and we light it. Now imagine that the magical energy in your bodies is fire, but lighting this one candle we have concentrated our powers into one place, thus we can use it more effectively. Now imagine that every orifice of your body is made up of millions and millions of tiny candles all with the capability to be set on fire. The stronger the flame the brighter the candle will be. But if we try to light one candle among millions of them, those candles will will light other candles and the fire will begin to spread out, so instead of having one strong flame on one candle the fire was distributed to all the candles around it weakening the flame. So to solve this problem we introduce a neutral candle that is not part of the millions, a stand alone candle that we can concentrate all our fire into thus giving us a strong bright flame. Do you understand?"

The class of kids all nodded their heads at least most of them did getting what Sebastian was going for so he continued.

"The very first step in casting a spell is to first learn to channel our energy inside. This is done mentally, you must will your energy through your body to the point where you desire it to be. Close your eye's all of you. Now I want to think of the words magical energy, I want you to concentrate on those words, and only those words. Once you do this you will begin to feel a warmth within your chest, it will feel weird at first, like your chest is vibrating, that is your magical energy telling you its ready at your command. Once you have found it, think of that magical energy flowing through your bodies away from your chest and up your arms and into your wands. As the energy moves you will feel its warmth go through your body. Once it reaches your wand it will begin to tingle with your energy in your hand."

Sebastian watched his students silently as they concentrated, moving forward he slowly slipped Mark's wand back into his hand while his eye's were closed. As he watched many of the students began to grin, feel magical energy for the first time was always a weird tickle kind of feeling, so he knew they were beginning to grasp the concept.

"Good, good, I think you are starting to understand, once your wands are tingling with your magical energy I want you to think of a very bright light and swish your wands. If you have done this correctly, then your wand will light up."

Sebastian folded his arms, slowly but surely wands started to glow at the tips as the students slowly opened their eye's. Soon enough every wand was lite up and the students were chattering excitedly about it all except for Mark who was literally sweating trying to make his wand work. Sebastian approached Mark and slowly placed his hand on his chest.

"Keep your eye's closed and concentrate Mr. Sampson, I know this first lesson can be tough especially those few students who come here from Earth. I am going to help you, in another second I am going to activate your magical energy inside so you can find it easier. Once I do I want you to memorize that location, and the feeling inside. Once you do I want you to concentrate on that warmth inside and move it to you away from your chest and up your arm into your wand. Three... Two... One..."

Sebastian's hand glowed dimly as Mark's face suddenly lite up with that trademark grin, Sebastian kept his hand on Mark's chest as he felt the energy inside slowly start to move. In another moment the energy went up Marks arm and into his wand.

"Good very good, now think of the brightest light you can imagine and swish your wand."

Mark nodded slowly as he swished his wand, the tip lite up brightly as he slowly opened his eye's and looked at his wand. His eye's got a little wide looking at the bright light on the tip of wand.

"I actually did it!"

Mark yelled it out as Sebastian removed his hand and smiled, the rest of the class cheered happily for Mark as a very loud ding echoed across the training yard indicating it was time for lunch.

"Okay everyone's its lunch time! Report back to the training yard in an hour enjoy your break!"

The students all happily waved at Sebastian and headed for the break area, raising his hand in the air he waved back as he happened to notice the bandage that went from his elbow to his finger tips. The white wrapping was slightly red indicating blood. Leaving the training grounds Sebastian returned to his office inside of the Fire tower across from the indoor classroom. Enter the circled room, he made his away across the old stone that made the floor. The room itself was large and was covered in all matters of memorabilia ranging from many old large books, to pieces of ancient looking armor, scrolls, rugs and even weapons. Removing the pitch black dress shirt he was wearing Sebastian walked in front of an ancient looking full body mirror. As he saw his reflection looking back at him, he couldn't see that young boy he used to be anymore. Even though he was twenty seven his once long brown hair was now short and dyed a darker chestnut brown. His face was covered in a constant five o clock shadow, and his body was now covered in several different markings which looked like common day tattoos. Bringing his arm up he slowed removed the bandage on his arm, letting it drop to the ground his arm was completely black, as if burned by the fires of Dragonspyre itself. Near his wrist Sebastian saw a rather nasty crack in his skin which was bleeding, even though he could not feel any part of this arm, he felt a phantom pain looking at the wound.

"Has it cracked again Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up at the mirror as his eye's were meant with the reflection of the cheery old man who was the Headmaster. He stood there is his usual stance in a set of large flowing multicolored robes that only he could pull off. Sebastian turned as Ambrose raised his hand and pulls his finger gently through his long white beard. His purple eye's scanned the crack of Sebastian's arm before they meant Sebastian's emerald orbs.

"Would you like Malinda to mend your arm again?"

"No.. I got it."

Sebastian put his opposite hand over the crack in his blackened skin, with a strong green glow the skin crackled. Removing his hand moments later his arm was mended, at least for the time being anyways.

"Nasty thing shadow magic can be, especially shadow fire, it is a curse as much as it is deadly to whomever is unlucky enough to be touched by it. Although those numerous markings you allowed Bancroft to put upon your body look like they might have hurt more. Although it is always a good thing to have protective markings for when times are most dire."

Sebastian nodded as he took one last glance at the mirror, even with the markings covering his body he still could see many of the battle scars covering his muscular physique. With a swish of his hand the bandage on the floor flew to Sebastian's hand, starting at the fingers he wrapped his arm back up with the white cloth making his arm look mummified once more before putting his shirt back on.

"Did you need something Headmaster or are you looking for a lunch buddy?"

Sebastian posed the question jokingly as he buttoned up the black dress shirt and adjusted the hem around his neck.

"Actually I have come to ask of you a favor. I am in need of someone to travel to a distant realm and collect a new student. I would go myself but I fear age might be catching up with me and those long trips have become rather trying on me."

Sebastian nodded his head slightly towards the large chair in front of the fire place, sitting down in the other the Headmaster sat down across from him. Sebastian raised his hand as he snapped his fingers and two can's of pop appeared on the table between them. Taking on of them Sebastian opened it with a hiss and took a long drink from the beverage.

"I see that your still having old Pete deliver those... what do you call them Soda's?"

The Headmaster leaned forward and took the other can it was cold in his hand, with a hiss he opened his own and took a drink coughing a little bit from the fizzle in his throat.

"Sure am Headmaster soda was one of the only things I really ever liked when I was back on Earth. You were talking about picking up a new student correct? Where would this student be? Probably another transfer from Wysteria right?"

"Actually the student is from your home planet, as a matter a fact.. this student lives in the same town that you were raised in for the first part of your life."

Sebastian choked a little on his pop as he turned his gaze to the Headmaster, setting the can down his face gave off a rather perplexed look.

"This student is from Earth, my home town none the less? You know I wouldn't mind picking up a student Headmaster but you do know of my distaste that realm, especially that town... is there no one else that you could assign to escort this student?"

The Headmaster slowly put the can down as he let out a rather long sigh, Sebastian's face crunched up a little at that sigh. In his history with Ambrose that sigh meant he was about to give him news that he was not going to like, sort of like a warning to the storm that was about to come.

"I don't wish to lie to you Sebastian, but I can also not be very specific either... I chose you because it is something I have foreseen. The student I want you to collect is a woman, just a couple years younger then you are."

Sebastian looked away from Ambrose as he shook his head in disbelief, whenever Ambrose had premonitions it meant that it involved something a lot bigger. An when it involved something bigger it almost always meant danger. Sebastian wouldn't lie he did like where this was going, not one damn bit, the last time Ambrose approached him like this it was to send him on a dangerous assignment.

"A woman a couple years older then me? That doesn't make any sense Headmaster, you know as well as I do that students coming to Ravenwood are always young, especially when they come from Earth, you know as well as I do humans do not believe in magic and won't come willingly. Headmaster tell me what this is about, what is going on?"

"I can not tell you much Sebastian, for even I do not know the full facts. All that I know is that this woman is in danger, from whom or what I can not be sure but forces beyond our control are going to try and take her very soon, and it is vital that we find her first and bring her to Ravenwood for her protection. What I saw was that you are the one to find her and bring her back."

Sebastian put his hand over his mouth as his eye's hardened, he didn't want to hear something like this at this point in his life. For the first time in ten years he was just beginning to find peace in his life from all the hell he had gone through, and he did not want to be thrown back into the flames.

"With all due respect Headmaster I stopped caring about this destiny shit when Morganthe nearly blasted me in half on that tower. My story ended when that tower crumbled. My destiny was to stop her from covering the Spiral in Shadow and I did. As far as I am concerned destiny no longer plays any role in the life I live, I live the way I choose now, and I choose not to put myself in danger again."

"Sebastian dark times are coming again and I know you can feel it too. You always had a special gift very much like me. You can feel it in the very air, I know the way you feel right now, but even you know that you can not forsake what has been written or there will be dire consequences."

"Then let there be consequences! What do I have to do to live a peaceful life and not have to fight some battle to protect others anymore?!"

Sebastian charged up from the chair as he yelled angrily at the Headmaster, he had not meant to yell at the man but he couldn't stop himself, he felt so much anger inside at that moment. The Headmaster went silent as he gave that knowing look to Sebastian, sighing he slowly sat back in the chair as placed his hand on his head and let himself calm down before talking again.

"I apologize I should not have lashed out like that Headmaster, its just..."

Sebastian suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up as the Headmaster was now standing over him.

"Sebastian you are like a son to me, from the moment we meant in that alley I knew you were going to be special to me. Not because you were the child of prophecy but because even then I could see something in you that no one else would ever have. When I saw them bring you back from the final battle with Morganthe, and saw you barely clutching to life, I felt so much regret so much... sadness knowing the pain that I caused you over so many years. I couldn't... even imagine you dyeing none the less see it happen. I know in your heart you can't forgive me for my actions involving Rinny, and it won't change how you feel but I can not forgive myself either. She was your light in the dark and I let her be taken away from you because it was her destiny to fall. I don't want you to face danger anymore, you don't deserve to face more peril for others."

Sebastian sighed heavily as he raised his bandaged arm and placed his hand on the Headmasters, all this was happening so quickly and he hated it so much. The Headmaster was right about feeling a darkness in the air, and he was also right about not being able to forgive him. Even after all these years passed he still couldn't let it go, his mind was able to but deep inside his heart could not. But regardless of how he felt Sebastian knew better then anyone what happened when one ignored destiny, it was a fate worse then death.

"I know things have been distanced between us sense I returned from that tower Headmaster, what happened on that tower truly scared me, the darkness that had awakened in me. I have tried to distance myself in fear that the hatred I felt that day might again surface, but I know that no matter how far I run that one day I must face that as well as face the unforgiving in my heart for Rinny's death. I don't want to go to Earth, and I don't want to know what darkness is coming, but I will do it if nothing else then for Rin, because I know what she would do. She was so much stronger then me in so many ways. Tell me what I must do?"

"Meet me in my study in one hour, Falmea will take over your class while your away. An Sebastian, I truly do hope one day that you can forgive me."

As the last words were spoken the Headmaster was instantly gone from the room. Sebastian sighed heavily again. Rin's woulds played through his head again as he sat in front of the roaring fire.

" _There will always darkness, but there will also always be light. Even the darkest of nights must give away to the dawn._


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian sat silently within the Headmasters private study, the room was still the same as the first day he ever visited it, well besides the fact that it didn't seem as tall and intimidating. Come to think of it that seemed like a hundred years ago even if it wasn't. Looking around it was still probably one of the nicest studies around, it was made completely out of some form of magical styled wood that was a deep chestnut brown. The entire room was one big library with the various bookshelves lining the walls, in the center of the room was a large antiqued desk with various items strewn across it ranging from books to papers and quill and other unknown artifacts of sorts. Above the entire room was a very large floating sphere of the Spiral itself slowly spinning. In the corner there was a large perch that belong to the Headmasters pure white owl Gamma, whom was actually an emissary from another realm where the Mother Raven lived. Gamma was out however at the moment back in his home planet for one reason or another so the room was a lot more lonely now an days.

"Ah Sebastian thank you for coming my boy."

Sebastian turned his gaze to the olden raspy voice behind him, once upon a time he jumped whenever the Headmaster appeared like that with no warning. Now he was more or less used to the old man just popping up out of nowhere.

"Headmaster."

Sebastian spoke shortly as he nodded to the Headmaster whom crossed the room and took a seat in the large ancient chair behind the desk. Upon sitting down he reached into a small dish on the desk and removed a small candy in the bowl. They were known as Grizzle snaps, a candy from the world of Grizzleheim, a favorite of a lot of Witches and Wizard, except Sebastian, they always just seemed to hurt his teeth when they exploded in your mouth. Sebastian watched as the Headmaster put one in his mouth, their was the ever resounding snap, a small puff of colored smoke left his mouth as he looked at Sebastian.

"Let's not waste anytime here, our time window is slowly sinking, I have finished conferring with one of our contacts who resides on Earth, they will be expecting your arrival shortly. However they are unaware of the true reason your coming, it is vital that once you arrive you do not speak of your objective. Weird events have been taking place on Earth, so it is assumed that whomever the enemy may be, they are probably listening. As far as anyone knows you are in the city to approach a possible student for future enrollment that shows promise. Information on the young woman your looking for is unfortunately scarce, I only glimpsed her face in my premonition, I will show you."

The Headmaster slowly raised his hand, with a swish and crystal orb appeared floating before them, a mist swirled within the orb. With another swish of his hand the mist parted and formed a picture in the center. Sebastian leaned forward and look into the orb, his eye's widened slightly as he slowly leaned back and looked at the Headmaster a look of confusion and strife on his face. Before he could speak however the Headmaster intervened.

"I know Sebastian I know... the similarities are almost haunting, it was the first thing I noticed when I first experienced the premonition. I can only tell you that I do not know why it is so."

Sebastian leaned back in as he looked upon the woman, her hair was long and a shiny chestnut brown, her eye's were a beautiful sky blue with a glint in the centers. The similarities were almost ridiculous, if he did not know better he would have thought that this was and older version of Rinny, but that was impossible and he knew it. It did worry him though, the fates had never be especially kind to him in the past, Sebastian looked at the Headmaster silently there seemed to be some kind of worry on his face. But what exactly was he worrying about? It couldn't be that he was sending Sebastian on a possibly dangerous mission, no he never had a problem with that. There was something he wasn't saying about this matter, he knew that damn look of worry better then he knew himself.

"Headmaster is there something I should know before I go? Something your.. I don't know worried to tell me?"

"No my boy I have told you everything I know. I have already prepared the portal you will be taking to Earth. Obviously I have prepared it away from where there might be people, it will appear in an alley, as far as I have been informed there is no one that resides back there. As soon as your ready I can open the portal, remember keep your magic down to a minimum you know the rules when it comes to Earth. Find this young woman and bring her back, also please take this just in case you will know when to use it."

Sebastian looked at the Headmaster idly as he was not really sure if he was lieing to him or if he truly had no information he was holding back. Getting up from the chair Sebastian walked over and took a small orb from the Headmaster, it was a memory crystal. Sebastian did not question it, over the years he just chose to let things play out because most times he never got an answer anyways. Pocketing the crystal inside his black jacket he spoke:

"Is there any information on where this woman might be? The town I used to live in is small but this search would still take time if I have nothing to work on."

"Unfortunately no I can not tell you where you might find her, but I am sure you will find her Sebastian its already been written."

Sebastian sighed knowing that those words did not bring him any comfort. The thing with premonitions is they were short, a mere glimpse of an event in time, it did not mention how you would reach that point or what might happen after, that was left to the unknown. Crossing his arms Sebastian watched the Headmaster raise his hands, they glowed for a couple seconds before a door sized portal appeared beside him. The portal glowed a bright white illuminating the darker parts of the study.

"Good luck Sebastian. The man I contacted is named Chandler you two know each other if I recall yes? He will be meeting you on the other side, once you find the young woman he will reopen the portal for you, he had it already prepared. Be careful Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded with a small smirk before stepping through the portal, as he passed through the white light the gloomy study immediately turned into a rather dank alley way made of bricks and two builds close together. The door disappeared behind Sebastian as his nose was assaulted by a rather disgusting smell of week old trash and what could only be described as bad body odor. He had not been in his home town in many years, he was not used to such a smell anymore, his head already felt dizzy from it.

"Headmaster could have picked a less dank spot aye Sebastian. But I suppose in light of keeping things secretive this place is always empty, mostly because it smells so bad."

Sebastian heard the familiar voice and the chuckle that followed, training his eye's he looked upon Chandler. It had been ten years since their last meeting. Back then he was a mousy little brown haired boy with the right hook of a new born infant. Looking at him now he had not changed much aside from the fact that he looked like a built German tank with a crew cut... Chandler approached Sebastian and clapped a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Good to see you again brother, I didn't think I would ever get to see your stank ugly face again, but the god always hated me like that."

Sebastian grinned giving the man probably one of his only closest friends a hug, then in a quick succession he pulled himself around Chandler in his distraction and slipped his arms underneath Chandlers and pulled putting him in a rather nasty nelson.

"The feelings mutual bro although your still pretty slow. I never thought I would get the chance to show you up one more time, maybe the gods finally smile on me instead of shitting on you."

Sebastian chuckled as Chandler shook his head, in fell swoop he bent down and flung Sebastian using his own weight against him. Sebastian tumbled to the ground bodily as he heard a laugh from behind him.

"Now, now, I didn't spend all these years building up all this muscle so I could be taken down in a smelly alley by the worlds most ugliest."

Both of the men laughed as Chandler gave Sebastian a hand, it had been ten years but it felt like no time had passed at all. Sebastian dusted off his clothing as his look became a bit more serious.

"I hate to ruin a good thing but unfortunately I feel its time to get down to business. Is there a place we can go and discuss our new possible prospect for Ravenwood, I would hate... for Wysteria to be listening in so they can try to take more of our future students."

There was a slight hint in Sebastian's voice as Chandler didn't miss a beat and put out his hand motioning for Sebastian to follow him. Both me walked down the alley and exited out onto main street. Sebastian could not deny the nostalgia he was feeling at that moment. He hated this town for sure, but truth was that no one could live nine years somewhere and just walk away and forget it ever existed. The main street they were on was called Ridge Avenue, it was pretty much the only place you could go shopping in the whole town. Most people who lives in the town just called it shopping district, but it was so small you couldn't imagine the name fitting. Sebastian once upon a time used to run up and down this street as a child, the ice cream shop in front them, Monty's was a place he always went for Malts on Sundays they were always half off, more if you were a child. The owner there used to give special discounts to orphans, so they were practically free. In fact it was this shop where the Headmaster first convinced him to come to Wizard City many years ago.

 **17 Years Prior. . .**

"Get him!"

Sebastian felt himself get tackled to the ground by the old boy named Larry, rolling with him Sebastian felt himself hit the curve as he felt a punch go into his stomach. After that he felt a couple more kicks too his side, Larry remained on top of him as an another older boy came forward, his name was Kevin, he was a bully who stayed at the Orphanage and also the leader of these other two orphans, one whom was Larry on top of him and then other Ed who was standing by. It was Sunday and they were shaking down all the younger orphans for money to go to Monty's.

"Now, now little Sebastian you know its Sunday and you gotta pay us the money we are owed. Why you gonna make us chase you down like that, your only making this hard on yourself."

Sebastian spit out of the side of him mouth at Kevin, that earned him a couple more kicks to the stomach before Larry whom was still on top of him got up wrenching him to his feet, taking him under the arms he held Sebastian while Kevin came forward and gave him a couple more square shots to the stomach. After that Kevin chuckled going through Sebastian's pocket, taking the only change he had Kevin placed a hand on his head.

"Thanks for the money squirt. Next time just hand it over, I don't want to have to find you again."

Sebastian felt another shot to his stomach as he tasted blood in his mouth before he was finally released he fell to the ground gripping at his stomach as tears were rolling down his cheeks. He just lay there for awhile not moving curled up, what was the point in getting up now anyways it wasn't like he had any money to get ice cream, even more then that it wasn't like anyone would miss him if he didn't. He hated this stupid town and this stupid life, and even more he hated the Orphanage. When Sebastian heard thunder cracking off in the sky, he decided to get up and find somewhere to go. Getting to his feet he coughed a couple times and wiped blood off his mouth and nose with the back of his hand. Looking across the street through the big double windows of Monty's Kevin and his crew were laughing and enjoying Malts.

"Are you okay young one?"

Sebastian was thrown from his thoughts as he was suddenly in the presence of and old man, he jumped like a skittish cat and leap away putting distance between them. Where the hell had he come from!? Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather flimsy pocket knife and pointed it towards the old man trying to scare him. However looking at him he did not even flinch, in fact a small smile hit his face, he was a rather cheery looking fellow. He didn't know why he felt like this old man was not going to harm him at all. Looking closer Sebastian noticed he was wearing some rather weird clothes as well, he was decked out in what seemed to be a set of multicolored cloaks all rolled into one, something you might see in an old wizards movie. On his head he had a weirdly shaped hat and a monocle over his left eye. Sebastian lowered the knife and placed it back in his pocket turning from the older man, he didn't want to talk or even smile for that matter.

"Just leave me alone whoever you are."

"Excuse me for saying but I noticed that those older boys you were playing with didn't invite you to have some ice cream, isn't that a bit rude of them?"

Sebastian turned shaking his head at the old man, did he seriously think they were playing a game or something?

"We weren't playing and they aren't my friends... they are just a bunch of big bullies. Please just leave me alone old man I don't know you and I don't trust you."

Sebastian turned to walk away again but the old man seemed persistent on talking to him for some reason.

"Ah it must be these old eye's my boy, where I come from there is not much in way of bullies. Naturally I assumed you all were playing. With that said I noticed that you were looking at the ice cream shop across the street, if your not too busy I was wondering if you would want to accompany me for some ice cream. I am an old man you see and Iv always appreciated the company of younger generations, for I am a teacher you see."

Sebastian turned again as the old man offered him ice cream, normally he wouldn't even consider taking up a stranger on an offer like that, but as he heard his tummy rumble he realized how hungry he was, and this old man seemed... like someone he could trust even though he had never seen him before. Well they were in a public place he supposes there was no harm in it, and its not like anything they were having back at the Orphanage was going to taste good.

"Okay... ill accompany you but no tricks old man.."

With a smile the old man put his hand up an motioned for Sebastian to follow him, they both walked into the shop and took a seat at the counter. Sebastian slowly peered behind him at the boys in the corner who had stolen his money they didn't even seem to notice or care he was there. Looking back he put his head down as the Owner Monty came to take their order.

"How I can you gentleman today? Are you here for the Sunday special?"

"Oh Sunday special that sounds wondrous, what kind of special do you have?"

"Well we have half off on all Malts in the shop, we have about thirty nine different flavors which you can find on the board here. Order whenever your both ready."

Monty smiled at the old man as he looked then at Sebastian who still had his head down on top of his hands on top of the counter not really caring to be there anymore. The old man smiled slyly as he looked up at Monty and spoke:

"Well I have never had the chance to experience a true ice cream delight before, for you see I am not from around here. But seeming I am only here for one day and I am treating my young friend here, how bout we get all thirty nine flavors, I do have a rather large sweet tooth and I am sure my young friend here could use a little extra sugar today."

Sebastian nearly fell off the stool as Monty damn near choked when the old man wanted to get all flavors at once. Neither one of them has expected to hear that, that was for sure. Monty's face lite up as the initial shock wore off and he realized it truly was no joke he wasn't all the flavors.

"You got it Sir, thirty nine flavors large coming up!"

Soon enough more malts were pouring in on the counter then Sebastian had ever before seen in his entire life, as they kept coming they seemed to keep drawing attention from outside from the other Orphans whom were passing by and seen the large assortment of frozen treat on the counter. They all seemed to stare in hunger mesmerized by the ice cream treats. The old man smiled as he saw the crowd outside, without even missing a beat he pointed towards the ever growing pile of malts and then motioned for the other orphans to come in to join them. Soon a small party was going on with the Orphan kids as they eagerly started drinking down malts. Sebastian found himself smiling as this old man... in his life he had never seen someone be as generous as he was, Sebastian even found himself delving into the various malts and happily drank them down. Looking across the room, the trio of bullies were still sitting at the table looking at the multiple free malts everyone was getting, no doubt just a hungry even with all the money they stole. In all honesty while they were bullies and mean at times, but they were also just the same as everyone else, Sebastian put his hand up towards them and pointed at the malts inviting them over too. He didn't know why but this old mans nice nature was contagious, the trio quickly joined the others in the malt frenzy. As the other kids enjoyed their malts the old man walked to one of the empty tables in the corner motioning for Sebastian to follow, grabbing one of the malts he followed and sat down drinking hungrily as the old man spoke.

"It is a shame to see such young children out on the streets, I remember my childhood fondly, I grew up in a rather green and plush countryside. There truly wasn't much to worry about when I was growing up. Although the place I was raised was nothing like this, so it is understandable that there are things I may not know of. But while I do enjoy pondering past events and telling tales, I wish to talk to you instead my young friend. My name is Ambrose, I am a teacher and Headmaster at a rather prestigious academy in a land far from here. An I wish to talk to you about your possible entry into my academy young Sebastian."

As Sebastian finished his malt he looked up at the old man as he talked, he was taken aback when he spoke his name like he had already known it. But they had never meant before so how would this old man... Ambrose know his name?

"Do I know you from somewhere? How do you know my name? What Academy? Where?"

The questions poured from the young boys lips as Ambrose smiled again and continued to speak:

"I can't lie young one I have been watching you for a time now, you see it is one of my many jobs to scout out potential students to be admitted to Ravenwood Academy. Ravenwood Academy is and foremost is a school for studying Magic, and you young Sebastian I would like to invite you to study at Ravenwood."

Sebastian nearly choked on his malt when Ambrose mentioned a school of magic. Was this old man off his rocker? An he had been watching him that sounded really really creepy to him. Far be it that Sebastian wasn't grateful for what Ambrose had done for him and the other orphans but it seemed like he was also crazy, magic wasn't real.

"I know what your thinking young one, it is not hard even for these old eye's to see you struggling with the concept of what I have said. But tell me this have you ever had an event or moment in your life that you did something... extraordinary and you couldn't explain how or why?"

Ambrose gave him a knowing look as he did in fact have many different moments when he did things he couldn't explain. He had been able to levitate things, been able to manipulate small flames and change their shapes, he even made it rain once inside the orphanage. In fact he often felt something deep inside him, something tingly and almost like a tickle whenever one of those events happened.

"Ah yes I see you have young one, these events are caused by the immense amount of magical energy that is within you. It seethes out at random times causing these events. You are special Sebastian, you have an incredible amount of power within you, it was that power that helped me find you. If you so desire it I could take you to a place where you could learn to harness that power, to use it, to control it. Ravenwood Academy was formed many years ago for that express purpose, to train new up and coming witches and wizards, you would be surrounded by like minded children. Its not luck that we meant today, I have foreseen the greatness in you and the mighty deeds you will accomplish. An Ravenwood will help you on that road, if you so choose to accompany me."

Sebastian was struggling to grasp exactly what Ambrose was telling him, he was talking about magical energy and seeing things in the future. This was all like some crazy dream or something, perhaps those bullies had knocked his head around too much. However if this was the truth it sounded so exciting.

"Okay if there is magic as you say perhaps you could show me some? To prove exactly what you are talking about?"

Ambrose smiled at Sebastian slyly again as he raised his hand and pointed a long thin finger behind him. Sebastian turned as he was shocked to find that the entire ice cream shop was frozen, everyone was completely frozen as if somehow time had stopped or something. Had it been like this whole time or had he just done this... what was truly going on here? Sebastian's head was filled with confusion and even more questions.

Sebastian looked back at Ambrose who was looking at him idly, he didn't know what to say or even what to do. But if this old man was offering him a life that wasn't well wasn't like this one then.. how could he say no. If nothing else he might as well see if there was truth to what he was saying.

"Okay Ambrose I will go with you, it is not like I have any real home anyways.."

"Perhaps in time we can change that young one."

In the next moment Monty came from behind the counter searching for the old man who had ordered all the malts. Approaching the table where he was sitting moments before there was a large wad of money sitting on the table to pay for the drinks, but the old man and the young boy were both gone.

 **Present day. . .**

"Sebastian? Helloooooo Sebastian, earth to Sebastian do you copy?"

Sebastian shook his head as he came back to reality and looked at Chandler who was looking at him weirdly. Looking back across the street at Monty's Sebastian realized that the place was actually closed down now. Turning away from the shop Sebastian looked at Chandler again.

"Everything okay? You seemed to blink out there for a minute?"

"Yeah I am fine just... a few old memories is all. Lets get going we are still on the clock so there is no time too lose.

"Says the one who stared at an abandoned ice cream shop for ten minutes..."

"Oh shut the hell up.."

 **Across town. . .**

"Keep it up girls! Your doing great!"

The young woman screamed at the young woman who were dressed in sports clothing as they ran across the field kicking a soccer ball. The other team was up by only by a point and the clock was ticking but this did not deter the woman with chestnut brown hair and bright sky blue eye's. She watched the play pan out as the ball was passed back an forth across the field, the defense for the other team couldn't even keep up. Before long the ball saw nothing but net as the score was tied, the parents and onlookers in the stands cheered at the goal as the young woman screamed out again.

"That's it girls one minute to go this game is yours, remember team work!"

The woman watched tense from the excitement on the sidelines, everyone cheered as the ball was brought to the middle and was immediately taken by the home team. As she watched her team they drove the ball up the field, there was forty seconds to go as the ball was intercepted by the other team, but out of nowhere one of her girls stole it right from under them charging down the field. Thirty seconds remained as they passed the ball back and forth with some fancy footwork avoiding the defense of the other team. Twenty seconds the young woman was tense as she made her way down the side of the line watching. Ten seconds, as she watched the goalie came forward to intercept the ball before it could get to the net. Five seconds the ball swerved around the goalie as it was passed too another player, two seconds left the ball flew into the net for the winning goal. There was an explosion of cheering as the winning team all stormed the field in celebration. The young woman meant her team in the field for the celebration.

"We did it Coach, we did it!"

The young girl who scored the winning goal for the championship game screamed in excitement as the rest of the team hoisted her up and walked her down the field. The coach smiled at her girls and their well deserved victory as the stands slowly emptied and joined the celebration. In that moment the coach suddenly felt a cold chill go down her back, which was extremely odd given it was such a warm day. Turning she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye, however when she turned completely there was nothing there. That was weird... that was actually not the first time that chill had happened within the past couple days, she had been seeing things out of the corner of her eye, but there was never anything there.

"Coach Paige are you coming!"

Paige turned her head as the girls were in the distance beckoning for her, it was time for the celebration dinner and she wasn't going to miss it for the world. Turning away she could have swore she saw another shadow out of the corner of her eye, but as soon as she caught up to her team she forgot about it completely as they charged off in victory.


End file.
